Dark Decade meets TLR
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: Well, since my last day at Youkai Academy passed, I'm now in a new town..In the To Love Ru community..But this will be Featuring Rosario Vampire Characters...So yes, it'll still have Kurumu, Kokoa, Ruby, and Mizore.. Merry Christmas and A happy new year to all you guys and have happy presents with you family..Don't forget that you got the bet..Christmas is the most WONDERFUL time.
1. Enjoying the Love Ru world

Episode 1 : Yuuki Kaito meets Yuuki Rito. ~Getting use to the New Town~

"So...This is the new town, eh?" Kokoa said as she looked around. Then saw that the town wasn't bad and she bought herself a dress. I was wearing the same thing Kotaro wore in the Chou Kamen Rider Den-O Decade movie.

As I was walking down the street a kid holding tons of bags came and crashed into me. "Oh, sorry.." The teen said as he scratched his head. "No worries...Just got a little un-focused there." I said as I held my hand out to help him up. He then grabbed it and I pulled him up. "I guess we`ll be going to school together then..Still not wearing uniform though..." I said and the guy was suprised but introduced himself, "Yuuki Rito's the name..Oh. yeah. Got to get Mikan something for Christmas.."

I then walked to the new house and saw Kurumu in a dress like everyone else except Mizore. "Hmm, the new house is perfect, just like you are to me, Kaito-kun.." Mizore said as she hugged my arm. I noticed a Taiyaki shop. "Yes! They have Taiyaki around here!" I walked over to the Taiyaki shop reading a newspaper of the Golden Darkness. "Golden Darkness, huh? Well I bet she's stronger then the newspaper says." I just knew Golden Darkness was stronger then the Newspaper said she was.

I then saw Golden Darkness at the Taiyaki shop, in the school uniform. "Guess she goes to the school too." I walked towards the shop and bought 20 Taiyaki fish. "Man..This is better then the last Taiyaki shop!" I said and the owner was very happy, "Betta then you knowa, brotha." I was happy when he said that, "Eboedo Ke! (Remember that in english)" I said to him, "Of course I will, it's my shop..I can't forget the good times."

Golden Darkness blushed when I looked at her, "Hmm...Golden Darkness huh?" I said as she then said, "I am also Yami Eve.." I smiled and replied, "That name is easier to remember." But then a Cyber Phantom appeared in front of the benches walking towards me, "Target, Yami Eve..Known as Golden Darkness..." I then got annoyed and came in front of her. "You never take a life you know none of.. Remember that" I said as I placed on the Dark DecaDriver and henshined. *Dark Ride...Decade!* After I henshined I charged towards the CP and slashed it's chestplate open. "Error...ERROR...ERROR..." *Final Strike Ride...* I then stepped on the CP's head and flipped into the air. *Decade!* I then Dimensional Rider Kicked into the hole on the Chestplate and the CP exploded.

I then landed and Dehenshined and as the particles fell I grabbed a Ganbaride card that landed on the ground. I then put it into the Ride Booker and took off the DecaDriver and put it in my pocket. "Hmph...Easy.." Both the Owner and Yami were suprised after I did that. "What are two just standing there for? It's getting dark, you should get home, owner.." I said and then the Owner was so amazed as he left.

Yami then left in shock from what I did. When I got back home Kurumu hugged me. "What happened?!" She asked as the news was playing. "A CP came, that's all, Oh, and I kicked it's ass.."

Kurumu hugged me tighter after I said that. I was confused, "What's wrong?" I then noticed that there was a _flower _on her head? "What's that flower on your head?" I then saw a Plantling in the house. It looked like it was a girl that was breeded from a Sunflower type and Rose type Plantling relationship. "Is that the reason? I heard that Plantlings have the ability to transfer there love to someone into a pollen that if the Pollen sprays on a person, that person falls in love with the person who the Plantling loves..."

"Kaito-san.." I was confused when Kurumu said that, "I guess you were effected." I said that a second before the Flower opened. "K-K-K-Kaito-san..I love you more then anything.." She then tried to kiss me but I held her head back. "The Pollen makes someone who loves that person already love the person more, I guess..."

I was suprised how the Plantling knew me. Then I thought back, "Yukina?!" I yelled out making the flower on Kurumu`s head fall off. "Kaito-san? Kaito-san your back!" She hugged me again. "Well, I guess I`m gonna take a shower..." I then went upstairs to take a shower and after I got out..

*BOOOOOOOOOM!* Then I opened my room door and a girl then walked out of the closet, wearing my sister's old dress that she let me have just in case a girl in the house needs clothes. I saw another girl next to her except with Pony tails on both sides of her hair like Kokoa does. Both of the girls had pink hair and purple eyes. "Twins...I can tell." Both girls then blushed extremely when I said that. "Cute..." The short haired one said, "I'm Momo, and this is my twin, Nana."

Nana then waved hi and crawled and hugged my leg. "So...Damn...Cute..." Was all I heard her say as she hugged my leg. "Ok..I'll just get on clothes..So please leave the room.." They both nodded and left. I came out of the room after I changed into clothes and I was wearing a Black T-Shirt with the Dark Decade symbol on it, a blue pants and Philip hairstyle to top it off.

I walked downstairs and saw that all the girls were hanging out. "Well I'm gonna go see Rito..(I pernounce it Reed-o. The others pernounce it Rito)" Then Nana yelled, "Don't visit him, he's a beast!" I didn't really care.

I went to Rito's house and then a Plantling came and said, "Mikan! Guest!" Then a girl came and said, "If your here to see Rito, he's up stairs.." I then guessed that she was Mikan, "So..Your Yuuki Mikan, right?" I said and Mikan nodded. I then went upstairs to his room and saw that he tripped and grabbed Lala's breast to balance. "I`ll help you out." I said as I clocked up back in time and stopped his first perverted fall.

"So now that I prevented his perverted mistakes, what to do.." I looked behind me and saw a Worm try and clock up attack me but I kicked it into a car. "Now that is just cheating." *Dark Ride..Kabuto* I then pulled out another Ganbaride Card. *Clock up!* I clock up attacked the Worm with multiple slashes and then kicked it into a tree. "The lord once said..That if one has to rule all..A Dark shall rule as well." I then snapped and a sword flew into my hand. *Hyper Ride...Kabuto* I turned into Hyper Dark Kabuto and slashed the Worm back. Yami, Nana, Momo, and Kokoa were watching me battle the Worm. *RIDER KICK!* I then clock up sliced all over the Worm until it was weakened then Rider Kicked it in the chest and caused it to explode.

I turned back to Dark Decade but I knew the fight wasn't over yet. I looked behind me and 56 Zodiarts appeared surrounding me. "What's he gonna do?" Nana asked, then Kokoa replied, "Just watch.." I then pulled out a new Ganbaride Card. *Dark Ride...Meteor* I turned to Meteor except the blue was red and the glow in the eyes were purple.

*Saturn? OK! SATURN!* I then punched 45 Zodiarts into space and pulled out another Ganbaride Card. *Limit Break!* The Dark DecaDriver said as I jumped into the air and rider kicked into the 11 Zodiarts that were left.

I turned back into Dark Decade and then Nana was amazed, "SO AMAZING! HE JUMPED INTO THE AIR LIKE THAT AND POW!" When Nana said "pow" she chopped Momo on the head. "Nana-san, please be careful." "Sorry, Momo."

I dehenshined and both Nana and Momo were suprised. But then a person wearing a space operation outfit came. He placed on a blue driver with Space highlights and a Disco ball in the middle of it. *Meteor, Ready?* Then disco music came from the driver as it powered up. "Henshin!" *METEOR!* Then he henshined and was shielded into a Energy Meteor and the Energy Meteor flew into me hitting me back and the Energy Meteor disappeared once it landed.

I then placed the Dark Decade Card into the Dark DecaDriver *Dark Ride..* I then started to dodge Meteor's attacks one by one. "Who are you?!" Meteor was suprised how easily I was able to dodge his attacks. "Just a passing through Dark Rider...Remember that!" I then pushed the sides of the DecaDriver closer pushing the Ganbaride Submitter sideways. *Decade!*

Flashes of the Dark Decade suit created the undetailed version then the helmet details came onto the suit then the color came onto the armor as the eyes glowed blue and the crystal glowed red. "Woah..." Nana and Momo both said as Kokoa got excited and Yami watched curiously. "Now...Let's cook this rock.." *Dark Ride..* "Dragon style!" *Ryuga!* I then henshined into Ryuga and asked Meteor, "3 choices of how to cook you.. Boringly..Medium..Or well done.." Meteor yelled, "I`ll well done cook you!" *Meteor! Limit Break!* I then placed a Ganbaride card into the buckle. *Final Vent?* I then submitted. *Final Vent..* I jumped into the air as a Giant mecha dragon flew around me and shot me towards Meteor and we both Rider kick clashed and caused a huge explosion towards the area. I then floated down in Dark Decade state as Meteor fell to the ground.

"How Did I lose...I perfectly had this fight planned.." Meteor said as he clutched his fist and punched the ground. "Pointless fight.." *Final Strike Ride...Decade!* I jumped into the air and Dimensional Rider Kicked meteor and a huge explosion was made from the kick as Meteor screamed in pain and flew into a building and fell down from it. He dehenshined when he landed on his back.

I dehenshined walking towards where Nana, Momo, Kokoa, and Yami hid and said, "I know your there..Just stop hiding." Nana then jumped out in excitement, "THAT WAS SO COOL! You just beat them all like POW POW POW and BOOM BOOM BOOM! A lot of cool explosions too!" I then replied to Nana saying, "Too cool to look at explosions.."

After we got back to the house, Yami stayed and transfered all her machines from her mansion to her room. "A lot of girls live here..Didn't expect that.." I was suprised, but then left the house to go to the new school. Kurumu, Yami, Nana, Momo, Mizore, Ruby, and Kokoa following me though. -.-

"Woah...Dark Decade is in my presence." All the students that are near me bow down except the girls. Luckily Rito didn't do it. Then another Fan Club about me came. The Dark Decade Force...Stupid name, I know..That's what I told them. But they just ignored me and kept the name. So I didn't blame them.

"It says here Dark Decade is a type of Rider God.." Yami said reading her ancient book. "Rider God?!" I was confused when she said that. "Never mind... See ya later, Yami!" I then left outside to see what Dark presence I was feeling. I ran to the park and saw a Greed grab into someones chest, take out their soul and eat it. "That must hurt..." Then the greed I saw upgraded after he ate the soul. He then looked at me, "Dark Decade's soul will Upgrade me to the max!" I then placed on the Dark DecaDriver. "Henshin!" *Dark Ride...Decade* I then henshined and got punched into a building. "He upgraded way more then I thought..." I pulled out the Rider Sword and slashed the Greed back but it just did a small scratch. "He upgrades his strength the most, huh?" Nana, Momo, Yami, and Kokoa _again _watched me battle the Greed.

After many tries to defeat the Greed, I even used all 9 AR Ganbarides... "Alright then...Time to end it now..." I pulled out Dark K-Touch and kicked the Greed back and the glow from the Dark K-Touch blew the Greed into a car.

*Rising*

Nana was getting very excited for what I was about to do

*Another*

Yami watched closer once I pressed the button

*Ryuga*

I did the Ryuga Rider Kick into the Greed's face

*Psyga*

I kicked a Dark Decade symbol and it glowed causing the Greed to fall to its knees

*Slash*

I sliced the Greed's chestplate

*Yubiki*

I then jumped high into the air and used Ongekibou Rekka on him and blew him into a car

*DK*

I blasted the Greed 20 times as much as I punched him

*Nega*

I slashed the Greed on the chest and then kicked it in the face

*Dark*

I elbowed the Greed in the stomach into the playground

*Final Dark Ride..* I then placed the Dark K-Touch in buckle position. *DECADE* I then transformed to Complete Mode and slashed the Greed Multiple times, *Strike Ride...MULTIPLY!* I then multiplied into 8 and slashed all over the Greed causing him to Lose his upgrades and the souls he ate went back to the people. *Final Strike Ride...D-D-D-DECADE!* I jumped into the air as the Dimensional portal cards appeared and Rider Kicked through the portals and kicked into the Greed's face and exploding the playground.

"Wow, that was so cool..." A red haired girl said next to Yami, "Hey Yami-oneechan..Who is that anyway?" Yami replied by saying, "That is...Yuuki Kaito, Kurosaki Mea...The playground rebuilt itself after I dehenshined. I then went back home instead of getting those 5 out of the bushes. I then went to bed for the night.

* * *

><p>Hey everybody! ENJOY CHRISTMAS DAY! YAY, ONLY 4 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS ITSELF! Which means 3 days until Christmas Eve! CHOU HENSHIN!<p>

"Hi, Kaito-san.."

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Kurosaki Mea..Your true Fiance..Forget Yami Oneechan and the others..Your mine.."

"Creepy.."

"I love you, Kaito-san..."


	2. The New Eternal WHO IS DARK DECADE?

Episode 2 : GENTA ETERNAL! ~ Who is the true Dark Decade?! ~

I walked to the Taiyaki shop after school and saw Yami fighting..a _Dopant_?! "Yami? What are you doing?" I said as I helped her up from the Dopant's attacks. "Kaito...Yuukimara...Kaitosuke.." She said as she hugged me. No flower on her head, no magic, no nothing. I then saved Yami from an Energy Ball that almost hit us. As Yami hugged me again, I looked at the Dopant and it was dropped dead, _literally_.

"So your Dark Decade, huh?" I looked up and saw Eternal, no I felt that it was Daido. "Kaitosuke, don't die...You're going to marry me after graduation." I was confused when Yami said that but just placed Dark DecaDriver. I then charged towards the new Eternal but after I henshined, New Eternal slashed my chestplate and kicked me into the Dopant.

Yami charged towards Eternal and her hair turned blade mode and tried to slice on Eternal but he used the Eternal edge to slash her hair blades back. "Classic..Hair blades..Your not human, are you? Well face my power..." *F-F-F-Fusion! Maximum Drive* He then powered up the energy from the T2's that flew into his armor slots. "HAAAAAA!" Then Eternal blasted Yami into me as I dehenshined. Yami was sitting on my face, "I-I-I'm sorry, Kaitosuke..It was an accident.." Yami apologized as I got up, "It's not your fault." I placed on the Dark DecaDriver and placed the Ganbaride card into the slot. *Dark Ride..* "Henshin.." I said as my eyes glew purple. *Decade!* I turned to Dark Decade (Red Eyes).

I then slashed Eternal into a car. "How did you get so much power?" Eternal said as the song The Next Decade played in the background. "None of your buisness, terrorist." I said as I kicked Eternal into the car and grabbed his neck. "Now...To finish the job.." I threw him onto the top of the car, causing him pain. *Final Strike Ride...Decade!* I jumped into the air and Dimensional Rider Kicked Eternal. Eternal dehenshined with a Crator of the Decade symbol on the top of the car under him. "I..Gentako Yushimaru, shall get my revenge..." Genta left after he said that in a helicopter.

I then Dehenshined and walked away with Yami following me, (actually she was hugging my arm). I was used to breasts squeezing into my arm. (Cause Kurumu did it all the time.) "Kaitosuke.." Yami then glowed and a dress appeared on her instead of her normal clothes. "Trans-parental ability..." Yami noticed that I wasn't acting like..Well, I wasn't acting like me.."Kaitosuke? Is something wrong?" Yami asked and I just walked away.

Yami then had deep thoughts about her past and then ran and hugged my arm tightly. "Don't leave me...I..." She then blushed extremely about what she was about to say. She had a thought of what would happen if we got in love. She then imagined of her laying on a bed. "Kaitosuke.." She said smiling as I came into the room. "Yeah?" She then tackled me into the bed and made her lips reach for mine and make them touch and squeeze together. Her Imagination popped when I was gone, she then went looking for me.

Genta clapped right in front of me, wearing a White T-Shirt, white jeans, Blue flare jacket, red flare shoes, and a Eternal Logo'd hat. "You actually made it...Let the fun..Begin.." We both placed on our drivers at the same time. *Dark Ride..* *Eternal!* "Henshin." "Hen...shin.." *Eternal!* *Decade!* We both henshined as we charged towards each other and I slashed him on the chest plate. The eyes on my suit turned red and I slash combo attacked Genta all over.

"I'll end this quickly and happily!" Genta said as he pulled out the Eternal Edge and placed the Eternal Memory into it. *ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!* Then the Eternal Edge blade grew longer as it glowed yellow and he charged towards me. He then slashed my chestplate with an Eternal Slash. He then slashed from my buckle up to the top of my helmet and I flew off the building. As I was falling, I pulled out a Ganbaride Card. *Dark Ride...Wizard!* I henshined into Wizard and magically disappeared.

I dimensional rider kicked into Genta's back and sparks flew all over the place from Genta's back and my buckle. I then fell to the ground and De henshined as Genta was blown off the building. "Sayonara, Dark DeLoser.." He said as the landed inside a Helicopter. The Helicopter then flew off into the sky and disappeared. I then passed out after the Helicopter left. I woke up at my bed with Yami holding my hand tightly.

Photoshot of Yami holding my hand inside Dark DecaDriver. Then the Dark DecaDriver submits.


	3. Nana has a crush

Episode 3 : Nana's Move ~ Nana's first kiss ~

I was polishing my sword, but then Nana came into my room and asked, "Can I talk to you in private?" I was confused of why she asked me. "Alright then.." I put my sword in the closet, then Nana's tail pulled me into her room. "Do you hate flat chested?" I was like O.O when she asked that, but I still answered, "NO! Who the hell would?! its a talent to be flat chested, you can have tons of cool abilities. Nana then smiled after she heard me say that she closed the Door locking it with her tail, "Then I'm going to tell you something special, Yuukimaru Kaitosuke." She then tackled me into the bed, lying on top of me.

"Kaito-chan...I..." I was confused because Nana didn't finish. "You what?~" She then jabbed her lips into mine and screamed into my mouth, "LOVE YOU!" After that she took off her shirt and threw it into the closet. She then smirked harassively. She walked towards me as I walked over to the chair and said down. "-.- At least it's o~" I said it too late when she sat on my lap and kissed me just like Kurumu did in the last story. Except she did it for a longer time spam. "I'm just warmed up, Kaito-chan..." I was suprised she was just warmed up.._SHE DID ALL THAT AND SHE'S JUST WARMED UP?! _I then just opened one eye and then she grabbed my hand and placed it onto one of her breasts.

_ She's got a strange meaning of warmed up..._ I then left to dinner after that ended. I couldn't stop thinking about it. _She'll probably want to do more.. _I had a feeling of dark presence around the area I was walking. *Eternal* *ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!* I dodged Eternal Edge as it flew next to me crashing into the tree. Genta (Eternal) came, except the flare detail on his gloves were red instead of blue. "Now..To end you completely..."

*Rising*

*G3-X*

*Ryuga*

*Ojeru*

*Sliceko*

*Yubiki*

*Aranu*

*Nega*

*Dark*

*Final Dark Ride...Decade!*

"Henshin!" I called out as I transformed to Dark Decade complete form and charged towards Genta and slashed through his chestplate. "AH!" *Ryuga!* *Dark Ride...Survive!* Ryuga survive mode appeared next to me. *Final Strike Ride...RYUGA!* I jumped into the air and Rider kicked into Eternal's chestplate and he flew into a building. *Nega...Dark Ride...NEGA!* Nega Form Den-O appeared next to me and I pulled out the new Ganbaride sword. (If you guess what this sword is then it's the sword I was polishing.) I then slashed Eternal back a bit. *Final Strike Ride..N-N-N-NEGA!* I then slashed rapidly on Eternal's helmet and it broke. Genta then said, "NO MATTER WHAT POWER YOU HAVE...NONE OF IT CAN DEFEAT ME! *F-F-F-FUSION! MAXIMUM DRIVE!* All the Gaia T2s flew into his armor. Genta's hair rose high up, "I SHALL RULE OVER ALL GAIA MEMORIES! NOW DIE, DARK DELOSER!" He then fired an energy wave towards me then I pressed all buttons on the Dark K-Touch. *F-F-Final Strike Ride...L-L-L-LEGEND!" I then absorbed all the Ganbaride cards into my chest plate and armor.

I full power Dimensional Rider Kicked Eternal and a humoungous explosion was created from the Kick. Genta then crashed through 800 builds while he flew into the sun. "ETERNITY SHALL NEVER FALL!" The only thing left of him was his Driver, hat, and Gaia Memory. Then a hatless Detective came and picked all 3 items up. He then put on the hat and placed the Driver on. An Eternity of pain is what sends Darkness to hell...Dark Decade..

Then the Eternal Memory symbol inside Dark DecaDriver...

_**Keso ku kitero chase, uzu mo yuwa moru..uwo, erase..**_

_**Maki sewo mukaru na oko maro uwa noru towa, MORU TOWAY GA**_

_**UWO! MASHIKI NO GA TEWO, MAKISAWO MASHIGAROU TE WA..MORO!**_

**You're the next...Next Decade! ****_Morishuwa! Maki soru toru no ga ah Maru to wa..Makiisewo tori!_**

**EKUTE! Kanata, (eh!) Marashii nowu gah makari ozu mori Hiki no zamu no totoga miro torei!**

Hey everyone, New story! YAY! I still haven't continued my story **Fairy Tail** yet. So I know I need to start continuing..


	4. Love is getting Strange, HELP ME!

EPISODE 4 : Kyoushou Kyoushou Love Ru Pyoushou

Previously :

"Do you hate flat chested?"

"Kaito-chan...I...LOVE YOU!"

"An Eternity of pain is all Darkness needs to go to hell..Dark Decade

Now :

I was confused on why the Detective said that. "Uh, who are you anyway?" I asked the guy and he just said, "Kizuto Makimaru, Your eternity will end someday. Remember that." I still didn't know what to do about what he said.

Nana noticed that I wasn't acting normal and came to my room when I was laying on the bed thinking. "Kaito-chan? What's wrong?" She closed the door with her tail and locked it. "I'll make sure that no one takes you away from me..Now what's wrong?" She said as she closed the window and locked it too. Even closed and locked my closet. "Now...let's start." I was too tired to comment on what Nana said.

Nana then sat on me and I noticed, _SHE WASN'T FLAT CHESTED ANYMORE!_ O_O She then kissed me as her new round breasts squeezed onto my chest. "Kaito-chan. All you need is me...Only me." Then Kurumu noticed Nana's voice in my room. "Kaito-san? What the?! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, NANA!" She yelled as she banged and kicked on the door. Mizore then froze the door and broke it open and saw Nana. "AHA! That's what you were doing to him, NOW I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Kurumu said holding a bat while Mizore with ice hands. I was still like O.O thinking about what Nana just said and did. "Kaito-san? DARN IT, YOU FIEND, YOU MADE MY BOYFRIEND DIAGENAL!"

Kurumu was really angry at what Nana just did. After dinner I just left. But back at the house, everyone in the house was beating on Nana. I then saw Haruna come over. "Oh hey Haruna." I said to Haruna and she said, "Yuuki-san? Wow, your pretty strong. You really are the Rider God." She said as I helped her carry 10 heavy bags but 2 me it was liking carrying a bunch of chip bags.

"Well the story is that when me and My brother, Kenta were born, we had different fathers. Kenta's was human, mine's Yenkodis. But, basically, both Me and Kenta had a Fangire mother. But when our mother died Kenta went searching for reasons why Mom was killed. I had to travel alone travelling all around, used to travel with my "half" sister. But she left to college a year ago.. My father died saving my family from an Alien invasion, and Kenta's father died from cancer...So Kenta never actually met his dad, neither did I...But our mom told us the story about them."

Haruna looked sad for some reason when she heard me explain that to her. "Sad story. Well, I hope you have a merry christmas." I walked back after I helped her. "YOU TOO!" I yelled back to her.

When I got home I saw everyone fighting, but when they noticed me they went back to normal. I just went upstairs and Mizore got worried, so she followed me upstairs to my room, then she noticed that I was sitting in the chair watching Youtube on my laptop. I was watching DEATH BATTLE on my laptop so I could get my mind off of Dad.

**Kashega hikaru..Masega manamikisumoto mezoku shi veku**

**Masuro mitaro..Masuwo ga masharitoga mazekawo shiga mo tekun**

**Masagara un do mu kesawo MUTAKUWO**

**KASEGA HITOGAWI MASEGA HIKARI-I NASIGA MIKA DE-U!**

**(WOAH!) Masaga hikeri SHEKA mizo meru to wo**

**Makeru wa taru ei eien**

**EVERLASTING WORDS...IN THE PAST YOU GAVE ME...**

**Woku wo ma ki na, shi zo makiri na**

**Makato mikari ei eien**

**Hikari SHINOTO Mizuki enoto, mariga! Makaru Uzu tatuwo! STAY ALIVE!**

"Kaito-kun?" Mizore said as she hugged me.

"What, Mizore?" I asked her right before she kissed me.

SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CRHISTMAS!


	5. Schooling the Drooling Part 1

I was walking to the school, _still not wearing uniform_. I then saw Rito and the others walking to school together, but I just left to class. I then noticed the teacher was reading a book for most of the class time. At break time, I played tennis, (Just like Tsukasa in Faiz world part 1). Then a few Orphenochs came and ruined the tennis field. "Darn bastards. I was playing in this field! Henshin!" I placed on the DecaDriver as I said that and placed in the Ganbaride card. *Dark Ride...Decade!* Illusions of the Dark Decade suit except completely red punched back the Orphenochs and went onto me. Then the card shaped horns for the helmet went sideways and came on. The color came onto the armor as the eyes glew red, after that the crystal glew bright purple. Then the crystal stopped glowing and was blue, with the eyes red. I then pulled out another Ganbaride card.

*Dark Ride...OJERO!* Purple glowing lines formed on me in Faiz pattern and I transformed into Faiz except the lines were purple, eyes were red. Also the metal on the armor was pure silver. I then punched an Orphenoch in the face into another. "So, you guys wanna play speedy huh?" I asked as I pulled out another Ganbaride Card as well as the Ganbaride Sword. "I'll play..For just 10 seconds.." *Form Ride..Accel! Start up!* I then turned into Accel form and went super speedy punching all of them into the wall. But one tried to attack Nana, Momo, Yami, and Mea but I slashed the Orphenoch in the back. I then noticed some Mirror Creatures in the window. I pulled out a Ganbaride card as I ran in front of it, as another student came holding a golden Dragon logo'd Advent Deck. The student gained the Advent belt and went into Henshin position, "Henshin!" He then placed the Advent Deck into the slot and transformed into Ryuki at the same time as I turned into Ryuga and we both charged into the window.

To be Continued...Will Kaito find the Mirror creatures and save his school with the New Ryuki? Or will it be the end for his friends? Find out in episode 6 : Schooling the Drooling part 2.

**Uzu tameni keze maki wo, ma ta uku tamu wo!**

**Majo ten wi wo, maka a ti ni, maku ten su to!**

**Makuto tago wo! Magishoo tensuwo!**

**MASHINI GA SU WO!**

**Ride the Wind!**

**Uzuku kan wan!**

**(To change the world!)**

**Mizume kanu blitz**

**Meki zeku nai mi gaku wo**

**Ride the Wind!**

**Ekesii ken te!**

**(Maku san wo!)**

**Makaru tensou blank**

**Masukeru ne saku wo!**

**Masu tero win!**

**-Guitar solo ending-**

_Next episode : _

*Kuuga*

*Agito*

*Ryuki*

*Faiz*

*Blade*

*Hibiki*

*Kabuto*

*Den-O*

*Kiva*

*Final Kamen Ride...DECADE!*


	6. Schooling the Drooling Part 2

Episode 6 : Schooling the Drooling part 2

I fought the Mirror creatures and Ryuki jumped into the air. *Final Vent!* He was about to finish them off as I pulled out the Ganbaride Sword. "HA!" We both called out as I slashed the last Mirror creature into Ryuki`s reach and Ryuki kicked through it. We both walked out and dehenshined. "Yuuki Kaito." I said as I held out my hand for handshake. "Kazumaru Koten." He said as he shook my hand. "Dark Decade, right? For a Rider God, your nicer then I thought." Koten said, "Well, I'm not the original. I had to kill the original just to keep this thing." I said as I walked to class talking with Koten, "Sounds like a big fight." Koten said as he placed the advent deck he had into his pocket.

"Guess no one knows who you really are, do they?" I asked him, "Nope, I keep the Ryuki thing a secret. I'm gonna keep it a secret until tommorow. It's a challenge I took on with my friend Ren." He said as he walked next to me. "Guess Ren is Knight, right?" I asked him guessing that the friend he was talking about was Kamen Rider Knight. "Yep, well he's a junior. His dad died trying to save his mother. So, Ren took his dad's place as Knight." Koten explained. "Looks like we go to the same class, Kaito." He said as he looked at our class number. "Your right." I said smiling as we walked in.

Then we noticed a classmate left in a hurry. But I noticed an Advent Deck in his pocket. "Koten! Let's go!" I said as I followed him, and Koten came with me. We came just in time to see the classmate pull out an Advent Deck. It had a shark logo and was bright blue. "Fools..To come alone is unwise.." He said as he held out the Advent deck and formed his Advent belt. He then got into Henshin position. "Henshin!" Then placed the Advent Deck into the buckle and henshined into a Ryoku rider that looked Shark Based. *Strike Vent!* A shark arm cannon then appeared on his arm. "Now...To end both of you."

"Don't you see? This world is filled with the most life in the universe." I said as me and Koten dodged his blast. "JUST WHO ARE YOU, ANYWAY?!" The Shark Rider said as I placed on the Dark DecaDriver. Then Tsukasa came in the same uniform as the school coded. "Just a passing through Kamen Rider..Remember that!" Me and Tsukasa said at the same time. *Kamen Ride..Decade* *Dark Ride...DECADE!* We both henshined at the same time as Koten held out the Advent deck and went into henshin position. "HENSHIN!" He then placed it into the buckle and charged towards the Shark rider while his armor came onto him. "Ryuki?! No matter, I`ll end all 3 of you then!" *Final Vent! Final Vent!* Both Koten and Shark jumped into the air. "HA!" They said as they rider kicked into a class and caused a bright explosion. "That hurt a bit." Koten said as he landed. "This might feel like a small pinch." I said as I pulled out a Ganbaride Card. *Final Form Ride...R-R-R-RYUKI!* Then 2 dragon arm looking shoulder pads appear on Koten, "What the?" Then Koten turned into a mecha dragon as I jumped into the air. *Final Strike Ride..R-R-R-RYUGA! Final Attack Ride..R-R-R-RYUKI!* Tsukasa also jumped into the air and Koten launched him towards Shark as the Ryuga dragon did to me.

We were launched into a Dimensional Rider Kick and we Dimensional Rider Kicked Shark into a window and it cracked. "Connection to Mirror world..Lost?! BUT HOW?!" Then the classmates belt just fell off. "What?" Then the belt dissapeared and the left Shark Deck was cracked. "What? But how?" He said as I walked towards him, "Lucky for you, you can still henshin. But your connection to the Mirror world is gone. So you`ll only be able to Henshin for a short time. Unless you got it fixed, Makimoto Kasuro." I said right before Kasuro grabbed the Advent deck. "Henshin!" He then henshined and tried to punch me but I grabbed his fist. "Too late for that." I then kicked him into a tree and he started sparking. "What? I feel like my power is being drained, AH!" Kasuro started flashing from normal to Kamen Rider Shark 3 times and then gained power. "NOW! TO END YOU!" *Final Vent* He then tried to rider punch me, but I grabbed his fist and kicked him in the buckle into the mirror.

After that fight, we all went back to class and I walked home after school ended. But then noticed Magical Kyouko was on. "Magic..A physical ability that takes consentration." A person said as he walked towards me. "Yuukimara Kaitosuke..You shall not live in my presence, leave or die." I then just walked away, I`ve had enough combat for today. When I got home, Yami hugged me tightly, "You weren't...Acting normal..I got worried that something happened. I noticed you came home late so I thought that I should give you something." She then put a abg of Taiyaki in my hand and I just took it upstairs. I was thinking about what that Detective said. _"_Your_ eternity has to end someday...Yuukimaru Kaitosuke, or should I say..Dark Decade." _ I was confused on what he meant on that. So I just ate the Taiyaki to get my mind off of it. Nana then kicked the door open, "Something is wrong with my Kaito-chan! I need to find out what is wrong!" I then just turned around and watched Death Battle.

**Uzu tami wo, maki tami ni**

**Kaju ten ga matu wo!**

**Mako mentawu**

**Boko makiten, Saru ken ta garu to!**

**Makuro tamini! Senkato zanyuwo**

**Makenwo taku wo!**

**RIDE THE WIND!**

**Uzu to kan wa!**

**(Across the world!)**

**Mizaku shori ga! Mazunkaru nai mak teru wo**

**RIDE THE WIND!**

**Uzu ko ten wa!**

**(To Change the world!)**

**Mazu ru tataru**

**Mako maku nai Mutaku wo Masmakaru blitz!-Guitar Solo Ending-**

-Next episode or previously Decade music- Next episode, THE RIDER WAR Begins! Part 1 will come shortly after this chapter. So don't wait too long..

"My Grandmother used to say...That the ruler of all, "Souji"... Shall cause a difference to the change.. "Tendou".

"Henshin!"

"Kaito-chan!"

-Everything turns black-


	7. The Rider War Begins Part 1

Episode 7 : The RIDER WAR BEGINS Part 1

I was walking in a desert-like area searching for everyone else. "I know that last time I saw everyone was here." I then saw Koten battling, _Kenta?_ I then tried to stop the 2 but they just tried to attack me and I dodged. I noticed Yami and Nana fighting each other and Momo and Mea fighting. "What's going on today..." I then noticed all the other riders that ever existed surrounded me. "Guess it's the rider war, huh? Well then, so be it." I placed on the Dark DecaDriver. "Henshin!" I was punching and kicking on the Other riders as I placed in the Ganbaride card. *Dark Ride..Decade!* I then henshined into Dark Decade (Purple eyes, grey crystal) "If your gonna attack, then I`m right here..COME GET ME!" Then all the other riders charged towards me and went into Rider War. I was beating on every single one.

When all the other riders were out cold, Kenta was the only one standing. "I`ll defeat you once and for all! COMPLETELY!" Kenta said as he scanned the wing driver buckle. *Fang Fusion Form!* Then all the riders were absorbed into Kenta and he transformed into a fusion of all riders. He then charged towards me and I kicked him back into a pole. "Hmph..Face me if you dare, brother..I can take on all riders in one body, exactly what your doing.." I then kicked Kenta in the buckle and all the Riders flew out of Kenta and he started to spark up. "I was beaten...Sorry, Tsukasa." Kenta then fell to the ground and dehenshined in the sand. Then Tsukasa was walking towards me, in the Decade suit already.

"So I guess you wanna go huh?" I asked him and he tried to punch me but I grabbed his fist and punched him in the chestplate, knee'd him in the buckle and elbowed him in the face. "Time to end this war...Now." I said as I pulled out a Ganbaride card and Tsukasa was weakened. *Final Strike Ride. Decade!* I jumped into the Air and Dimensional Rider Kicked into his helmet and caused a huge explosion and Tsukasa screamed in pain. Then Yami stood in front of me, as well as Momo, Nana, and Mea. "So, you 3 want to fight, too?" I said as I pulled out the Ganbaride Sword, then Nana hugged me tightly. "Kaito, come back...Please...To me...To all of us...This isn't the Kaito we know..This isn't you..."

I then Dehenshined after she said that. "Hmph." I then leave back to the city through a world portal and Mea, Momo, Nana, and Yami followed after me. I then grabbed all the bags that I had in my house. "Kaito-san? Don't leave...Please..." Kurumu said as she noticed bags I were carrying. "Hmph.." I then left and closed the door behind me and Kurumu was in tears while she was like O_O. I was walking down the street, then Ren stopped me, "STOP RIGHT THERE! Henshin!" He then turned to Knight as I transformed into Dark Decade and kicked him in the face. Ren tried to punch me but I grabbed his fist and buckle and threw him into a tree and he fell to the ground and Dehenshined, then I walked away.

**Ka she ga hite ku..Make wo maki te gaku wo, me te ku**

**Mashi go hitaro Ito ga maru tu seku wo, masu gaku wo me tera**

**Gashu ga te wo me tan zo wa, MI SHAKU WO**

**MISHI GA HIKARO NI MASUKO HIKARU WO, KISHI GA HAKU TARU WO!**

**WO! Mishi ga hito mi te ga! Mishori Tagu wo! Mazuko mikari ei takuro**

**EVERLASTING WORDS..IN THE PAST YOU GAVE, ME!**

**Masu ko ma ki ni zu ko mi ta go wa.**

**Maku to wakari eien**

**Eno shunogo hikari maro tay, Hariga mikari mah ga shute wo**

**STAY ALIVE!**

Episode 8 is..Rider War begins part 2

"Now...Count up your crimes..Dark Decade"

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider...Remember that!"

*Cyclone! Joker!*

*Dark Ride..Decade!*


	8. The Rider War Part 2!

Episode 8 : The Rider War ~The Comeback~

As I was walking down the street, I noticed that Detective. "So..you have seen my address letter." I smirked after he said that. "I don't care how long it takes...I care how fun it`ll be..." I put down my bags and threw them behind the bush. "Henshin!" *Dark Ride..Decade* *Eternal!* "Hen,shin!" He then placed the Eternal memory into its slot as the illusions of the Dark Decade suit came onto me and card shaped horns came. *ETERNAL!* He then slammed it leftwards and electricity sparked from the belt as the color of my armor came on. He then transformed into Kamen Rider Eternal after my transformation was complete. *Ganba ride...Sword!* I pulled out the Ganbaride sword and clashed with his Eternal edge.

"What the hell?! How'd you get that?" The Detective asked as I slashed him back. "Made it." I answered as I charged towards him and a smoke bomb hit the ground between me and Eternal. Then a person wearing a Skull T-Shirt, black jeans, and Skull shoes. He also had a Marvelous hair style with a white stripe that was as bright as bones. "Hmph, this fight ends..Now" *Skull!* He pressed the button on the Skull Gaia Memory and placed it into the Lost Driver he was wearing (1 Slot W-Driver) and turned the slot sideways. *SKULL!* He then henshined into Kamen Rider Skull (Hatless) then as the Skull Helmet logo came onto his armor, a bone logo'd hat appeared on his helmet.

"Kamen Rider Skull, hmph." I said as the wind blew harshly and Skull charged towards me. I then slashed KR Skull on the chestplate and he was blown back into a car. I then kicked Eternal in the face into Skull. "Hmph, we`ll be back" Eternal said as he smoke bombed. After the smoke cleared Skull and Eternal were gone. So I dehenshined and went back to the house, "I came back because there's no point in leaving.." I said as I went upstairs to my room and unpacked.

"THE NEXT DAY -Troll Face-"

I walked to school, _still no uniform_. When I got to class Kotegawa stared at me, she noticed my hairstyle looked crazy. "Are you one of those shameless scum?!" I just ignored her and went to class. Koten glared at me, as well as Tsukasa. I just sat down and smirked. At break time, I was walking towards a bench, but then Koten grabbed my shoulder. "We settle this..Now.." Koten said and I just placed on the Dark DecaDriver and kicked him back. Koten then picked up the Advent Deck and held it out as the Advent belt appeared on his waist. He then went into Henshin position. "HENSHIN!" Then placed the Advent deck into the buckle and henshined into Ryuki.

I smirked and placed the Ganbaride card into the Ganbaride submitter (Buckle Formation). *Dark Ride...* I then submitted and kicked Koten into the window and he teleported into the Mirror world. "Henshin!" *Decade!* I then walked into the Mirror world and Illusions of the Dark Decade suit followed and came onto me. then the card horns, as the color flashed down, the eyes of my suit started to glow purple. Then as the color was complete my suit completely glowed and the wind blew Koten into a Mirror world car. Koten then pulled out a Ryoku card. *Survive!* Then flames surrounded Koten and upgraded his armor.

I then slashed his chestplate and he grabbed my sword and kicked me back. I got up and pulled out a Ganbaride Card. *Dark Ride...Aranu!* I then henshined into Kamen Rider Aranu. *CLOCK UP!* I then clock up attacked Koten and he was blown back into a wall. *Final Vent!* Then the Ryuki dragon upgraded and turned into a motorbike as Koten jumped on. Then he ran me over and a big explosion blew me back. I then pulled out the Dark K-Touch. _I can't..He's my friend...FINE! IF HE GOES COMPLETE, I GO COMPLETE! _I then started to push the buttons on the Dark K-Touch.

*Rising*

*Gills*

*Ryuga*

*Ojero*

*Chalice*

*Yubiki*

*Aranu*

*Nega*

*Dark*

*Final Dark Ride..DECADE!*

Then I transformed into complete Dark Decade and charged towards Koten. I then started slashing all over him with the Ganbaride Sword. I then powered up my sword to complete Upgrade. I then rose my sword up and as it glowed gold I slashed Koten's chestplate and he flew out of the Mirror world and dehenshined. His Advent Deck then fell to the ground. As Koten started to disappear he said, "There will be another..To stop you once and for all!" I then just ignored Koten and left. Koten then died and faded away into the heavenly Portal.

After class, I thought about what I did. Everyone found out what actually happened in a couple days later. They realized what could happen if I henshined again. They tried to keep me from transforming into Dark Decade so that I wouldn't be hunted down. I noticed a Hunter E-Z and hid behind a tree. _What am I hiding for..I`m the rider god. I`m not gonna let some robot just take my pride! _I then unhid from behind the tree and placed on the Dark DecaDriver. Yami saw what I was about to do and she tried to stop me, but she failed obviously. *Dark Ride...Decade!* I then charged towards the Hunter E-Z and slashed his chestplate, but it did nothing. So the Hunter E-Z blew me back into a tree. *Side Ride...ACCEL!* I henshined into Kamen Rider Accel and went into Bike form and drove into the Hunter E-Z and blew him back. *Dark Ride...Kiva!* I transformed into Dark Kiva and used his symbol ability on the Hunter E-Z. I then transformed back into Dark Decade and the symbol turned into the Dark Decade symbol and held him there while shocking the E-Z. "Error! Error! ERROR!" It said as I jumped into the air. *Final Strike Ride...D-D-D-DECADE!* I Dimensional Rider Kicked the E-Z and a huge explosion was made. Then the eyes of the Dark Decade suit turned red.

To be continued

**Ka shi ga hika wo, Maruga haru shu gaku wo hiteku**

**Mo to ko ko karo, Yensoku ma sa gatugo Maki ten wa gu yo higaku**

**Mase wo huro eh makuto! SHIGARU WO! ISUKO MIKIRI GA MASAKARU TO MORI! Esu ga maru to toga!**

**(WO!) Esugaku to makara, Uzuku time to go!**

**Masiko hikari EIEN**

**EVERLASTING WORDS...IN THE PAST YOU GAVE, MEH!**

**IZU GAKU WO MAKARA, UZUGU KARU GO**

**MAZUKO MAKARI EIEN YEN**

**ENO SHUNOGO, HIKARI HARI GA, MASHOWO HITONI MAKA SHU NO WO!**

**STAY ALIVE!**


	9. TheEnd Part 1

Episode 9 : TheEnd ~Part 1~

**Ezu ko metero case, Umuko maro eru moro erase..**

**Mishigoru to kamurai, Yamuko suwan Maru toto, Maru Kamaru! WO! Ezuku no ma kanwa**

**Eshuto wu migakaru teta moto!**

**YOUR THE NEXT...NEXT DECADE (Hey!)**

**Makushori..Hite maru naru to ga**

**Yamite...Kanata! (EH!)**

**Mazoru toga hikari umuzaku no wo..**

**Eka maru to ga... E toto wu no wa!**

**Makiro no tori...**

When I walked down the street, Yuusuke stopped me. "I can't let you destroy the riders...So I`ll stop you myself!" He said as he formed his belt. He then powered up. "HENSHIN!" He called out as made the belt activate and his armor appeared super speedy. It even looked 3D when his armor came onto him as he punched me back. I then grabbed his arm and kicked him into a car and Placed on the Dark DecaDriver. "Kuuga vs me, eh?" I was determined to win this fight. "Well, I`m in." *Dark Ride...Rising!* I then henshined into Rising Ultimate Kuuga and punched Kuuga back. I noticed that Kuuga's buckle started to spark up and Yuusuke turned to Growing form. "Ah...Why do I feel weak all of a sudden?" Then charged in.

As Yuusuke charged towards me I pulled out the Ganbaride sword and slashed him on the chestplate and he sparked up and got weakened as I jumped into the air for the final blow. I then went into the Dimensional Rider Kick and hit Kuuga in the buckle and Yuusuke flew into a building and dehenshined. I then floated down and landed in front of him. Yuusuke was on the ground in pain and even with his arm bleeding. I dehenshined and left Yuusuke there and the ambulance came right after I called them. _Gotta help somehow? Right?..._

Then when I got home everyone noticed my hairstyle change and that my jacket looked like it had battle scars. I even had ripped up clothes. But I just went upstairs as the others got worried about me. Kurumu and Nana were more worried then out of all...8 of them. "Kaito-san..." Mea said as she started to smirk. I then took a bath to get my mind off of what's been happening, then Mea appeared in the tub. "O_O MEA!" I yelled very loud and Mea just leaned closer. "Mine..and no body elses..." I heard her whisper that as she leaned more closer. _A bit Creepy_, I thought.

Next EPISODE :

TheEnd ~PART 2 of 4~

Summary of Part 2 :

As I was going to have a "date" with Mea. An alien attacked, so I henshined and went after it, but I had to work with 2, 1 brains and 1 Hard Boiled.

Enjoyed this episode? Stay tuned for Part 2!

Arigatou! (Thanks!)


	10. EPISODE 10 : TheEnd part 2 of 4

I was walking down the street with Mea, hugging my arm. I noticed a thunder storm was coming and stared at Castle Doron fly by. "C'mon Kaito-san! Let's go back to the house!" Mea exclaimed as the thunder almost hit us but I tackled Mea out of the way. Then Kivat flew by and covered the screen as the opening music started to play and I held my head from painful Memories. The violin music started to play loudly.

**Bite bite, Burning Heart, Bite Bite, Let's kill it now **

**Bite Bite, Beating Heart, Bite Bite, One and Only**

**Usu karu wo masagu te wo masuko maren wai**

**BITE BITE. BURNING HEART, BITE BITE, BEATING HEART!**

**Izaru wo shi te wo, izu magu ten wai**

**Uzu maru shito maza ku wo maru wa sow!**

**Masakiri wo eteru maka taru te**

**EKARU WA SHITE, UKARU ZU BREAKING THE CHAIN**

**Masakaru nie ekeru wa shikaru te**

**ETERU WA SHOWO! Ukaru zu BREAKING THE CHAIN Worship the lord, unship the chain, WOAH!**

**Bite bite, burning heart, bite bite, let's kill it now!**

**Bite bite, Beating heart, Bite bite, one and only!**

After the opening stopped I was on Castle Doron and being punched by Wolf Face. Then Puuchu came and stopped him, "Now, Mr. Rider god? Can you tell us why you killed Wataru?" I explained to them about the Rider War and how nobody in that battle had control of themselves. "Explains why Wataru was acting weird." Then the fist dude came and pulled out cards. "Cards, anyone?" I accepted his challenge and beat him 8 times. "WHAT?! NO WAY!" He was suprised I beat him so easily. But then all 4 of us noticed an explosion. Kivat bit my hand and the Kiva belt was formed. "Your using me, to turn into Kiva?!" I was confused on why he chose me. "Only choose we have." I understand and placed Kivat onto the buckle upside down. Then henshined into Kamen Rider Kiva, "Garuru Saber!" Kivat said as I placed in the Garuru saber summoner. I caught Garuru (Saber mode) and slashed a Fangire in half. Then I dehenshined after Kivat went to the New Kiva. "Wataru J! Let's go!" Then WJ grabbed Kivat, then everything around me turned black. I looked behind me and I saw Shotaro and Philip. "You guys are here, too?" I said as I looked over and saw the Dopants from A to Z Gaia Memories. I then placed on the Dark DecaDriver as Philip started looking in the Universal Library inside his brain. Shotaro then placed on the Joker Driver and pulled out the T2 Joker memory. *JOKER!* "Henshin!" *JOKER!* Shotaro and I both henshined at the same time.

As we both charged towards the Dopants, Philip got the right book and read all about it. Shotaro then placed the Joker memory in a side slot. *JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!* *Final Strike Ride...D-D-D-D-D-D-DECADE!* We both jumped into the air and Rider Kicked into the Dopants and a giant explosion was caused. Then a Imagin went into Shotaro, then Shotaro grabbed the Metal Memory. *METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!* His armor turned to Metal and he grabbed the pole and jabbed it into my buckle. The buckle started sparking intensely, and I fell to the ground as the driver powered off. I coughed blood out in pain from that stab, when the darkness disappeared, Mea and the 7 others found me. "Kaito-chan!" Nana said right before I passed out. I woke up in bed with a headband to cover my bleeding forhead, and a bandage on my arm. I got up and Yami noticed that I wasn't in the room. I was wearing the Dark Decade belt, somehow it fixed itself. I was walking towards somehow alive, Kadoya Yukito.

**W-B-X! Crime and the city!**

**Hikari tensou ga, maku ro he taku wo, mikaru tenta wo**

**WELCOME TO WINDY CITY!**

**Mikaru ma to ga hakashi do te naga, hikaru tentawa, Keyword mitsukaru sow!**

**Mikeru matsu te wu mizari ku wa! (Maku sentai, mukaru wo,)**

**Mikaru sour! Ekiri sakuteri, half...and half! (C'mon W Boiled Extreme!)**

**W-B-X!**

**Hikari taru nami ga**

**(Hiri ga mani taru na)**

**Oni ki wo**

**W-B-X!**

**Makari waru tare ga, hikari toga**

**Masikiro ko!**

**(Mishuku karu ga)**

**W sudagase! (Translate : Search For the Double)**


	11. TheEnd Part 3 Death and White

TheEnd part 3 ~Wizard Trouble~

I was focused on what happened yesterday, what Shotaro did, what Mea did, thinking about what has been happening to me for the past years.. "Kaito-kun? Is something wrong?" A girl in a blue skirt, grey shirt, shiny shoes, and a grey neckless that has a fang tooth on it, with white hair and diamond blue eyes. "No, and how do you know me?" I asked the girl until I noticed her buckle. It looked like, _a hand?_ Then I thought about when I was in kindergarten. "Maruta?" I asked and she nodded and hugged me, "Kaito-kun.." I then blushed a bit and noticed a Kamen Rider that looked like Kabuto except he looked very deadly. "The girl, hand over the girl, she is my ultimate goal to my victory.." The Rider said. I then got angered.

"LIKE HELL SHE IS!" I made sure that Maruta got into hiding so that she wouldn't get hurt. I placed on the Dark DecaDriver. The Rider charged towards me and I kicked him back as I placed in the Ganbaride Card. *Dark Ride..* I then tripped him and backflipped on his back and submitted. *DECADE!* I pulled out the Ganbaride sword as the Illusions spread onto me. I charged towards the Rider as the horns came on as well as the color and the eyes glew Red and the crystal blue. I started to battle the Deadly Rider, but I was losing the battle and then he kicked me in the buckle into a car and I fell to the ground. As I got up, Koten somehow came, "Koten?!" Koten then said, "You alright? Now it's my turn!" He said as he held out the Advent Deck. _Wait, I thought I had that in my~He probably took it from there! _I thought as Koten henshined and kicked the Dark Rider in the face. Then the Dark Rider pushed the buttons on his Zector. *1! 2! 3!* "Rider Kill.." *Rider KILL!* The Zector said as the Rider`s sword powered up. Koten charged towards the Dark Rider with his own sword, "KOTEN, WAIT!" I was too late when the Dark Rider slashed Koten's Advent Deck and stabbed my buckle. "AH!" We both screamed in pain as the sparks came out faster and faster, Koten dehenshined and fell to the ground. I grabbed the Dark Rider's sword and pulled it out, **it hurt alot obviously**. I then slashed him with the Ganbaride sword and the Dark Rider fell back and dehenshined and the Zector flew off. "Rito?!" I was suprised it was Rito under the armor. I then walked towards Rito and explained what he just did, "Maybe it was possesing you.." Koten guessed when he thought about what Rito did in that armor, "Cause I know that Yuuki would never hurt anyone." I nodded and Rito freaked out, literally. We then tried to forget about it, Rito even had 3 nightmares about what he just did.

A little while later we saw that Zector again. Rito then stepped back a bit, so did Maruta. "Whatever you want with Rito and Maruta, leave them alone.." Then the Death Kabuto belt appeared on Koten. "KOTEN?!" Then the Zector took him over. "Henshin." *HENSHIN!* He turned into Kamen Rider Death (cast on). "Cast off." *CAST OFF!* His armor pieces blew me back into a pillar. "AH!" Rito yelled after he fell to the ground after he crashed into a tree. Maruta landed ontop of me, "I`m sorry Kaito-kun...I-I didn't mean too.." I then got up after she did, "No time for that, Maruta, Rito! Run!" The 2 of them ran away after I said that, Maruta hid behind the tree to watch me. "Just who are you, Dark Decade?" Death asked me as I placed on the Dark DecaDriver and pulled out the Ganbaride card. "Just a passing through Kamen Rider...Remember that!" I said as I flipped the card to the logo side facing Death. "HENSHIN!" *Dark Ride...* I jumped over KR Death and kicked him in the back, then flip kicked him in the face to dodge his sword attack. *Decade!* I then henshined into Kamen Rider Dark Decade and pulled out the Ganbaride Sword and slashed his arm. *Clock up!* *CLOCK UP!* We both went into Clock up and battled each other until KR Death was worn out. *Final Strike Ride...D-D-D-D-D-D-DECADE!* I then jumped into the air and Dark Dimensional Rider Kicked KR Death into a car and the exploded and the Zector tried to fly away but sparked up and fell to the ground. "Not so tough on your own, huh?" I said right before I stepped on the Death Zector. Koten was like, out **cold.**

I then noticed the buckle on Maruta glowed and called out, *Change...Please!* Then Maruta glowed brightly and henshined. Then the eyes on the helmet glew purple. "Maruta?" I said right before she almost sliced my head off. I dodged at the right time, I didn't want to attack Maruta at all. So I just dodged and dodged, then Maruta held her head. "Sorry, Maruta...But playtime is over." I said as I pulled out the Dark K-Touch. I pressed all 10 Rider Buttons. *Rising...Gills...Ryuga...Ojero...Chalice...Yubiki...Aranu...Nega...Dark...Final Dark Ride...D-D-D-D-D-D-Decade!* I then transformed into complete form and slashed Haruta on the chestplate. *Final Strike Ride..* I jumped into the air and submitted. *DECADE!* I then kicked into the hole in Maruta's chest plate and a big explosion was made. I noticed the rider I fought and Maruta were split. I caught Maruta before she faint and took her to my house and set her in the bed. I had to sleep next to her, _I didn't have any sleeping bags..So I had to sleep in the bed next to Maruta._ She smiled and hugged my arm in her sleep, she felt my presence to her. (She's a Magica wielder so yeah..) I then slept softly and Maruta hugged my arm tighter. As tight as Moka did to Auno back at Youkai Academy, I miss the days we were there...(If you remember the 4 girls came with me to this new town and come to the same school as me and everyone knows that they aren't human, they were used to having Nonhuman students already, thats the fortunate thing. Unfortunately, got way too much girls trying to get close to me in that kind of way, that way.

**Magic! It's magic! It's Magic! It's showtime!**

**Ekuno magicu yo taiyo..Ekuno magica yute showa gu yo!**

**Magikuru nai wataiyu maru ku gaia yo**

**Ekuno magica YO! IMA KURU NAI**

**Ekuno CHASE Esuri kage**

**Shundei wo ka Life is Showtime**

**Makeru Taku wo!**

**(3...)**

**(2...)**

**(1...)**

**(SHOWTIME!)**

**Magic time! Euno kuyu yo! Magite! Makusaru yo**

**(Magiro!)**

**Umu ko imi taru de..**

**Magic! It's Magic! It's Magic! It's Showtime!**


	12. The End Part 4 Is it really over?

Finale of TheEnd

Maruta was hugging my arm tightly and then she looked around to see if anyone was here. "Why are you looking around?" I asked before she pulled me into an allyway. I then saw her house and she ran inside, after we took off our shoes we noticed a rain storm outside. Back at my house, the others noticed too, "Kaito-san better be somewhere safe." Kurumu said. Meanwhile back at Maruta's house, she showed me her room. "Guess I`ll have to stay the night." I said as Maruta closed the door and locked it. "Kai..to...kun..." I heard her say that under her breathe, "Yeah?~" She then pinned me to the wall. "I...Don't...Wanna...Lose...You..." She said under her breathe again. She then made her lips reach for mine, but then we tripped and I was on the ground and she was on top of me. "Kaito...-kun..." was all I heard her say as she leaned closer, then her lips reached for mine. But then Koten crashed through the window and scared Haruta off. "Koten-san?!" Haruta looked at Koten and he was wearing his normal clothes, except all the red looked drained to black. "I`m going to enjoy this!" He said as he kicked me out the window. *Dark Ride..Decade!* I henshined before I landed so I had a safe landing. Koten pulled out the _Ryuga? _Advent Deck. "Henshin.." The then placed the Advent Deck into the belt. He then henshined into Ryuga. I then pulled out the Ganbaride Sword and threw it into Koten's buckle and it stabbed through and Koten fell down. I pulled out the sword after he landed, "I`m sorry, buddy..But I had to do it..You were gonna kill somebody if I didn't..." Koten dehenshined and faded completely after that. I then picked up the Ryuki advent Deck, "Never..." I then threw it far into space.

The next day at School, Maruta was on top of me from one of Lala's inventions. "HEY! LALA!" I yelled before the bell rang, Maruta kept blushing when she thought about what happened with her invention. Nana noticed that Maruta was planning to do something to me so she got to the bottom of it and searched all around the city for clues. I then got a message on my phone at break time. It said, 'Kaito-kun..Meet me at the school gym. At 12:00. - Maruta.' I thought she was going to talk about what happened to Koten, but nope..It was something else...

I then went to the school gym and noticed the lights were shut off and the door closed behind me. Fortunately, I was able to see..Maruta then grabbed my arm and pulled me down. She then hugged my arm when I was on the ground next to her looking around. She then got on top of me and pulled my shirt up to reveal my stomach. "What are you~" She then did what Momo did to Rito in the Darkness anime. "I...Love you...Kaito-kun..." I wasn't suprised that she said that but I was suprised what she just did to my stomach. _Like who does that to someones stomach?!_ Then Maruta leaned closer to my face. She then kissed me, yeah...There...Just like Ruby, Kurumu, and Nana, oh yeah and also Mizore...and Yami almost kissed me..But luckily I refused..But Maruta actually did it...I just went with the flow, but the next thing, I didn't see coming...She took off her shirt, then her that..Which I don't wanna say what she took off. Way too adults only, so basically let's go to the next day, The Battle of all Battles.

Part 2 : The Real Finale

I was walking down the street, then I noticed a mutant Yenkodis (Fusion of Imagin, Dopant, Fangire, Orphenoch, Mirror Creature, Worm, IL, Greed, Zodiart, Phantom, and Yenkodis) The M Yenkodis blasted me into a car. I placed on the Dark DecaDriver and pulled out a Ganbaride Card. "Henshin!" I flipped it to the logo side and slammed it into the Dark DecaDriver. *Dark Ride...Decade!* I then henshined into Kamen Rider Dark Decade and charged towards the MY but it growled and elbowed me in the chestplate, kneed me in the buckle, and kicked me into a building, and as I fell down the MY kept punching on my face then smashed me into the ground. I then tried to use Clock up on it, but it just used clock up and punched me into a car and I completely crashed through it.

The MY was angered and hulk charged into me and bashed my stomach into a building. I crashed into a building window and as I pulled out a Ganbaride Card to finish it he jumped towards the building. *Final Strike Ride...D-D-D-D-D-D-DECADE!* I tried to Dimensional Rider Kick me but he somehow, used my attack like his own. He then kicked me into a building and I crashed into it. I fell down from the building and crashed onto the ground. The MY made sure I stayed there by slamming me into the ground. Then he punched me rapidly in the face and grabbed my leg and threw me into the wall and grabbed my head and slammed it into the same wall rapidly. He then uppercutted me in the stomach twice. After I fell to the ground and dehenshined, he left by jumping into the air. I passed out after he left, that was an ULTIMATE K.O. Unfortunately, I almost died from it.

When Kurumu found me I was bruised all over and I was even bleeding. Kurumu then grabbed me and flew to the house. When the others saw me they were worried sick. When I woke up, I was in the same position as I was before. Headband on my head and Bandaged arm. I put on my jacket and gloves and left. I knew I needed to finish that monster off now or never. Kurumu and Nana grabbed my arm filled with tears. "DON'T GO! YOU`LL GET KILLED IF YOU LEAVE TO FIGHT HIM!" They both yelled. I then left as the tried to stop me from trying to fight him. I noticed that Momotaros was blown out of DenLiner into me. My hair rose up like crazy. A red strike was in my hair like a fighter. "Alright...Let's go!" Momotaros said as he used my body to chase down the MY I got my ass kicked by. He then wrapped the Den-O belt around my waist and used my body to henshin. *Sword Form!* Momotaros then turned into Sword form Den-O and charged towards the MY and kicked it in the face.

Momotaros then scanned the Buckle again and it called out, *Full Charge!* Then Momotaros threw the pass away as the sword powered up. He then sliced on his chest and the MY sparked up rapidly. *Super Climax Form!* Then Momotaros transformed to Super Climax Den-O and scanned the buckle (Now has Keitaros Phone on it) and it called out, *FULL CHARGE!* Then 'they' jumped into the air and kicked into the MY's chest. The MY started to glow brightly, it sparked more. Then Den-O went to Ryoutaro when he got here and I henshined into Dark Decade and finished the job. *FINAL STRIKE RIDE...D-D-D-D-D-D-DECADE!* I then Dark Dimensional Rider Kicked into the MY and it exploded. I then dehenshined and thank them for there help. I came back to the house shortly after they left on DenLiner. Yami noticed that I came back unscratched and hugged me tightly. "Kaitosuke.." Yami said as she hugged me, "Of course I'm ok... -.-" I said as she hugged me tighter, "Uhhh...C-C-C-Can you..Let go...N-N-N-Now?" I said as she started to space out. She then kissed me unexpectedly, "Now...I know how it feels...To love...I know what it means to kiss.."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

**_Merry Christmas all you guys who are viewing this Final Chapter and I wanna give a song to all of you!_**

**_It's a Song I made up, so.._**

**_Gasu ka...Metaru...Gasa kanuwo tori... (Have the time...to see...The world as it is...)_**

**_-Guitar starts to play-_**

**Metaku shori wo! Mezaki wo metari ga...Itaku mori mori.. (I wake up in a world! That always shined like gold...Everybody hear me say..)**

**Mase kenta wa! Mizaku wo! Mikari ga hiro tori! (It's Christmas Time! So let us shine! In a land that never dies!)**

**Tori hori gari, Maku maru toga, maku sho megazu wo! (Time to end that frown, then turn it to a smile, christmas has its joys!)**

**-Guitar solo ends the song-**

_**Yeah I know it's short..But its not bad, right? I hope it's not...**_


End file.
